Mine
by DedeLove
Summary: *Complete My Lovelies* I't was almost the perfect place to get peace and quiet, the only problem, the house she chose has a history. Please enjoy my first fanfic rated M for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the movie Halloween or its Likeness. Please enjoy and Review!  
**_

**Chapter 1**

Halloween was always a holiday that I celebrated to the extreme, no I no longer went trick or treating because at the age of 22 that didn't look to good, but I was at an age where I loved throwing costume parties. And that's exactly what I had planned as a house warming party for my move to Haddonfield, Illinois. It was the type of town that I thought would be perfect for my writing because it was small and there was not a lot of hustle and bustle, quiet was what I expected. The house was the best of it all, the beautiful its big front porch taking up three quarters of the front of the house having recently been renovated everything was brand new the wood on the floors and porch, the walls and paint, the counters and kitchen appliances all brand new and up to date, the stainless steel appliances and granite counter tops all gleamed along with the shiny new tile, that was honest to good tile and not that laminate crap. The stairs leading up to the second floor were covered in a brand new rug, and it seemed as though everything else was new. The house had not been used in so long it had even had to be updated electrical and plumbing system. There was only one thing and that was that half of her basement was inaccessible, when she had asked why the real estate agent had been candid, vaguely explaining that it had something to do with it being beyond repair. The address, 45 Lampkin Lane.

So as I put up the fliers and handed out invites to my house warming/way to meet my neighbors, because my mother always instilled within me that it was rude not to get to know your neighbors, I noticed the hesitant looks the people seemed to give me when I mentioned the address. But, as was obvious, the people of the town had the same need to avoid being rude and so they all agreed to come. It was after all not last minute since it was the beginning of October and my party would be exactly on Halloween. The day went on with her guest list growing, though several people did state that they were going out of the town around that date. It seemed weird to me because I never heard of anyone going on vacation for Halloween but I shrugged it off and thanked them anyways.

As the sun began to set on that warm and slightly breezy Autumn day, I found myself alone, the streets having been deserted. I felt a chill in my bones like a warning of something, I didn't know what. And then I saw him, tall almost supernaturally so, his face covered in a white mask his eyes shrouded in shadow. He was just standing there and I knew that I should be scared but I didn't know why. A man in a Halloween costume though it was a little too early not out of the ordinary, but this tall man screamed malice and she knew it. I turned and began to walk quickly to my car once inside I started it and looked back to see if I was being followed, but he was gone and again I was truly alone. I shook my head and made my way back home mentally scolding myself for being such a wimp.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I do not own Halloween or its characters. **_

_**I Know these chapters are short but I do hope you enjoy them 3  
**_

**Chapter 2**

Faces, all those faces scared and angry. They called out to me vying for my attention, screaming at me trying to warn me of dangers they could not speak. And I was left to figure out. I tossed and turned on the brink of consciousness, fighting to sleep and fighting away those faces, all of them but one in particular. His.

Half asleep and half awake I see that face staring down at me, Michael Myers as it had been told to me. Cocking his head slightly to the right scrutinizingly he just stares quietly, I wondered what he must be seeing or thinking. An ever changing back drop depicting the wall that I had grown accustom to seeing turning from plain white to a old fashioned wall papers and then into the tattered remains of that same wallpaper then back again to the white I was used to, an ever changing spectrum as if the wall was playing games with my drowsy eyes. That was when I noticed as he began to lower himself to me slowly the mask obscuring my vision of the time traveling wall. His eyes were so close now like unwavering pools of darkness, his breath a sure sign that he was indeed living...

I came jerked awake afraid that I would have drowned in that darkness, but all I saw were the shadowed shapes of my belongings, a dresser, some unpacked boxes and other things. But no man. He was not there and neither was the ever changing wall, just my plane safe white wall and for that I was grateful. I rubbed my tired eyes and looked over at the alarm clocks big red number, 4:30. I groaned knowing that I would be up in an hour and a half sleep or no sleep. I also groaned because though it felt as though I had been asleep ten minutes I had been asleep about six and a half and do to the fitfulness of my slumber I wasn't able to rest at all. I lay back down resolute to sleep the remaining hour and a half. I laid back down gratified to feel sleep pull me back under quickly.

I awoke with a determination that could not be stemmed and after my morning ritual I booted up my laptop with one hand and drank coffee with the other. I needed to hear the story about this being the shape, the man in the white mask. Michael Myers, and I wanted to hear it from accurate sources. I found archives full of information on the subject that was Michael Myers. Sifting through them I realized that the people of the town were spot on when they whispered about him he was a force to be reckoned with. His body count was up in the thousands, and the home I now occupied had indeed been his childhood home. I looked at the pictures depicting the house before it had been renovated and was again shocked that the man who had sold it had the price so low. It must've taken a lot of work and a lot more money to restore the house to the condition it was in now.

It was at that point that I came across two very alarming bits of information. One the body of man that the people of this fine town fear, for obvious reason, was missing as was always the case when he was pronounced dead and being transported. Bit two apparently it had been reported that the home that she was currently residing within was the first place the people believed he would return to around Halloween time. I felt my blood turning to ice as last night came into focus, had I been dreaming or had he really been there. Standing so perilously close. If it had indeed been real then why was I alive to research him, why wasn't I dead. I was uncertain and sick of hearing bad things so I exited the browser and decided to do something to take my mind off Michael Myers, placing my mug full of now cold coffee in the sink I made my way passed the dining room and into the living room to watch TV.

But the first thing I heard when I turned on the TV was that name...

"_Michael Myers Strikes again...The citizens of Haddonfield are in terror as three bags containing the bodies of three of its own citizens who've yet to be identified, are carried off to the local hospital. The police have said that they can neither confirm or deny that this was indeed the work of Haddonfields most dangerous and elusive murderer Michael Myers but people think differently."_

I trembled with fear as the scene cut to an elderly woman talking about how she believed that this was indeed the work of Michael Myers. Where was he staying if she was occupying his home. The dream felt more and more real as time ticked by. I wasn't sure how long I sat there but was jerked out of my trans when there was a loud knock on my front door causing me to yelp and jump.

"Who is it?" I asked walking towards the front door.

"Hello I'm Sheriff Lee Brackett, I just came by to check on you." he said through the door. It confirmed what I had learned online, this was the first place people believed Michael Myers would come. I opened the door allowing the cool breeze to permeate my otherwise warm home to find a man in his late 50's with kind blue eyes, a goatee and hair that touched the back of his neck, all white with age. He wore a cliched brown sheriffs uniform coat and all and atop his head was a hat with the similar brown on it covered in fir.

"Hi sheriff I'm Kasey Moore." I said extending my hand, but he didn't shake it right away, he looked at my hand and then up at me with a disapproving look.

" Ah, your the one planing on throwing that Halloween party." I wasn't a question but I still felt obligated to answer.

" Yes that's me, hope you'll be there." I asked as he finally took my hand.

" I cant attend Because I'm on duty but I will be sure to check on you and your guests regularly . I kind of think its a good idea, a party. That man has ruined Halloween for everyone." as he said those last words I saw a sadness in his eyes that brought a pang to my heart. Michael Myers had taken someone dear from this man and he still ached from it. I wanted to ask but thought better of it, After all I barely knew him and it would be rude to pry.

" Thank you sheriff I appreciate that." I said instead smiling reassuringly. He smiled back and after saying there goodbyes left.

I was alone again, but didn't feel it, you that feeling that your being watched well I felt it palpably as if those eyes on me were hands, cold hands.


	3. Chapter 3

_**I do not own Halloween or any of its characters**_

Chapter 3

Halloween day started early, against my will. I had a lot to do and given the amount of sleep I had been getting due to haunting dreams and those cold eyes I was almost tempted to call off the whole thing, but as soon as I looked out the window and saw the children on their way to school wearing their costumes, that Halloween spark was once again restored. I got up and after my morning ritual I took out the food ingredients I would need to prepare the food for the party. Gothic mansion was my theme and I was going to do it up, red and black. I had purchased red and black drapes and replaced all my boring regular ones, along with black faux spider web which I had put in every corner and covering the ceiling. No plastic table cloths for me atop the dinning room table I placed a long blood red table cloth topped with another black lacy table cloth. There were six place settings for show, on the bottom was a plate all black, atop of which was a blood red saucer with intricate black veining, and atop that was a blood red bowl. Next to the plates were gothic style pewter goblets, and blood red cloth napkins with black skull napkin rings in place. Spanish style silver ware sat on the opposite side of the place settings from the goblet. In the center of the table was a silver 5 tier candelabra with intricate design of sculls and vines holding four black long candles and in the center was a blood red candle. I had taken every last chair and draped them in lacy black chair covers.

As the sun went down and all the decorations were in place including the tomb stones on the lawn, the dungeon door hanging and the spider web forming a shawl on the front porch. The food was all cooked, and beverages alcoholic and non were prepared, I was pretty darn proud of myself. And also tired. But when I glimpsed down at my watch I realized that there would be no time for rest, I had to convert myself from plane ol' Kasey Moore to the Gothic Queen of my Gothic Castle. But before I was able to escape to the warmth of my shower my door bell rang and there before me were about three little kids and two parents awaiting goods, after giving them candy I quickly went to shower.

* * *

I was amazed at the finished product of my costume, the black gothic lolita style dress had a tight bodice that had an outlining v which came down to the top of my mid-thigh length ruffly skirts. The back was a long cape like cloth that hung down to about my ankles. There were hints of white and red in the riffles and on the lining of the v, which came up into a high rounded collar. The sleeves were short and only slightly puffed, and on my hands I wore fingerless fishnet gloves with a rhinestone trim that came up only half way up my fore arms and black knee high, leather, high heeled boots on my feet. I added light make up to my already pale skin to give it that porcelain doll affect, adding light pink blush for affect. Around my eyes I had thick cat like black eye liner, along with smoky eye shadow. On my right eye I had that looked like tears in black streaking down ending in little dots and a black lipstick on my lips. I'd swept my dark brown hair into a messy bun up do allowing some strands to fall, then topped it all off with a black crown with blood red rubies.

I was the queen, and as I admired myself in the mirror I felt those eyes were on me once more. The sinking feeling came back as I slowly walked to look out my bed room window which looked out to the side of the house next door, I wanted to see him, and I knew he was there. I pulled the curtain over more and as I was leaning closer to the window, the door bell rang scaring the shit out of me. "Fuck." I sigh feeling stupid again for allowing myself to be over run by my paranoia. I make my way down the stairs, I open the door to see two kids standing before me.

"Trick or treat" they say in unison. A little boy dressed as Justin Bieber and a little girl dressed as Hannah Montana. I smile at them and hand them a generous amount of treats.

* * *

After handing out candy to a few Disney princesses, some transformers and a few more random costumed children I made my way over to to the radio to start the music just as the first guest arrived. I was determined to have a good time and for once I didn't feel those eyes on me. I turned on the monster mash and greeted the guest. It was about ten by the time the last few guest arrived, after greeting them I sent them into the living room showing them where the food and drinks were.

After an hour of mingling and getting to know my guest door bell rang, excusing myself I walk over to the door and opened it expecting to either more guests of children trick or treating, but I guessed it was a trick because the door way was empty. I walked out onto the porch shutting the door behind me to block the cold from going into my house. As I stood there searching for my ding-dong-ditcher I feel a cold that has nothing to do with the weather creep up on me those ever watchful eyes on me again, caressing me from head to toe. My breathing became labored and I began to hyperventilate feeling as if I were being strangled by an invisible force.

It was exactly how the sheriff found me about three minutes later. He had been diligent about checking up on my as he said he would, and I had developed a friendly banter with him, becoming familiar with the man the town respected as a hero but whispered about. Often speaking about his sanity after the maiming and then eventual death of his daughter, Annie Brackett. It was disgusting that people whispered about this man and the death of his daughter, did people have no values. Overall he was painted as a town hero, though he never thought so himself, and I felt immense respect for him. I'd never ask him about his daughter, it was something I knew he knew I must already know since it was a wide spread fact. Also if not for the people of Haddonfield I would've learned all about it online, but I didn't want to stir up the memories.

"Good evening Sheriff." I said shaking away the feeling of cold fingers, and putting on an air of lightness. I smiled brightly having almost forgotten his promise to come and check on the party every so often. He stepped out of the car and was quickly followed by a deputy who was obviously a rookie, and when the rookies eyes fell on me he began to straighten his posture to attempting to look cool and composed, Making it quite evident he was trying to impress me.

"Good evening Ms. Moore" Sheriff said suspiciously eying his deputy and keeping his tone casual.

"Sheriff I told you to call me Kasey." I said with a warm smile trying not to laugh at the puzzled look he was giving his deputy.

"...And I'm Deputy Tanner, Deputy Steve Tanner." he said with a cute wide smile extending his hand. He was cute but kinda adolescent in his behavior, even though I did believe him to be a few years older than me. I smiled and accepted his hand shake, enjoying the warmth I felt in his soft yet firm hand shake.

Deputy Steve Tanner was in a word, handsome, with black hair that was mussy, his face was sweet and handsome with a light sprinkling of hair on his chin, his kind brown eyes shone in the light and his wide smile brought his whole face into handsome perfection. He was slightly muscled and, he was about seven inches taller standing at about 5feet 10 inches.

I was smiling and conversation when I felt those eyes on me again but this time they burned, I could feel the intensity with certainty. "Is everything okay." Steve asked noting my change in demeanor.

"I.. I'm, fine just a little cold." I lied not wanting to alarm anyone with my paranoia, the Autumn breeze blew its cold breath almost as if helping me lie.

"Yeah well we've taken enough of your time, go back to your party we have more rounds to make, But I will be back."the Sheriff said in mock warning. I smiled and said my goodbyes noting the deputy's reluctance to leave. I gave him a smile, earning myself a heart stopping smile in return. I watched them leave then I opened the front door and walked into the loud music and talking of the party goers.

I smiled as I saw the faces of my guests, they were all having a great time. All except for one woman, Margaret Henderson, who was looking around worried. My heart stopped and I made my way over to her. "Whats wrong Maggie?" I asked, concerned, truly concerned given those unrelenting eyes I was feeling all night.

"Its Paul, Hes missing. He went to go find you to see if you had any more chips, and that was over twenty minutes ago." she said looking around.

"I,m sure hes around here some where Just give me a second and I'll see if I can find him." I said trying to reassure her. I told her to wait, and walked through the throng of bodies trying not to bump into anyone in the near darkness of the party rooms, once in the kitchen which was lit by fake candles all around, I noticed the basement door slightly ajar, my sign which clearly stated "Do Not Enter" Being completely Ignored. I opened the door and made my way down stairs, I flicked on the light And screamed...

* * *

_**Ooooh cliff hanger... what do you think she saw? Please review... I am not asking for Ideas and though it almost sounds like I am, I'm not... I got this... ; P 3**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello people, what's crakin, it's time for chapter 4, were you waiting, did I leave you wondering… well its time… I do not own Halloween or its likeness….**_

Chapter 4

The first thing I noticed was the discarded remains of two costumes one I recalled Paul Henderson wearing and the other I recalled the alleged town slut Mina Dickenson wearing. But that was not what caused me to scream. On the floor lay a very naked very, very dead and bloody Mina and hanging from the rafters by my Christmas lights was Paul multiple stab wounds which looked angry. It would have broken Maggie's heart to find out that her husband was cheating with the town slut, but it was double painful that he was also now dead. On the wall at the far end of the basement written in blood was one word, "MINE". As I started to get that sinking feeling I began to feel those eyes on me again I felt them closing in on me and then there was another scream that I knew was coming from my room, running up the stairs I took them two at a time but the first face I saw was that of Margaret, her features knowing.

"I'm sorry" I whispered, she fell to the ground shouting her sorrow. I ran past her, tears began running down my face as I ran up the stairs to find another one of my female neighbors who was dressed like a sexy little bow peep costume looking into my room, covering her mouth as tears streamed down from her eyes and horror plain on her face. I turned my head slowly to see two more bodies lying on my bed nude, their throats slit from ear to ear. I turned to my neighbor to tell her to stay calm but before I could compose myself enough to say anything she ran passed me screaming and telling everyone to get out. I numbly looked around my room and saw the same message in blood on the wall "MINE"

I wasn't sure what he was trying to say, did he want me out of his house, is that it. If so then I would leave. Problem solved. I sat on the floor, numb. The stories were true, now four people were dead and It was all my fault. Bright lights and sirens blazed in the distance or at least it was distant in my mind, my make up running down my face with silent tears. I felt arms circle me while a blanket was draped on my shoulders. I looked up into the handsome face of Deputy Steven Tanner, his face making me relax if only a bit. I was vaguely aware of him leading me down the stairs and out the front door. I moved down my lawn being led somewhere I didn't know, but I trusted he was leading me somewhere safe, and as he did I could hear whispers about other murders around town all with the blood message "MINE" written somewhere on a surface at the crime scenes. A chill spread to my body feeling as though all of it was somehow my fault. Was I right in guessing that Michael Myers wanted me out of his house or was there something else he considered his, was I to go by the cold feeling of eyes constantly on me and otherwise? It had to be the house, why would he want me, that was ridiculous; there was no foundation to that logic. Michael Myers was all about murder, and he was no man, and this was his home.

I looked up at Steven and seeing the concern in his face I leaned up and kissed him lightly on his soft cheek. His face turned red with blush even though he tried to keep his cool demeanor. I smiled, I could get used to this man. He was sweet and kind and it shone through his beautiful sincere eyes. I smiled despite myself, but the smile faded as I heard whispers about me, people saying things like that it was all my fault, and that I did it on purpose, that I was in league with Michael Myers. Worse of all were the rumors that I was Michael Myers reincarnated , which was just plain ridiculous seeing as I was already alive when Michael massacred the towns people looking for his sister. "Don't listen to them." Steven whispered in my ear his warm breath brushing my neck like a sweet caress.

I smiled but it died just as soon as it started, I could feel them again, those eyes burning a hole in my back, the warm feeling from Stevens's warm breath replaced with the cold invisible fingers of her silent watcher and I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt, that these were the eyes of Michael Myers.

* * *

I was put in a hotel for the night, a cop outside for protection. I was reassured that I would be safe but wasn't so sure, Steven stayed with me as long as he could. "I cant stay with you but the cop outside whose name is Officer Jefferson can help you if anything happens. Here's my card don't hesitate to call me if there is ever anything you need." Putting a finger under my chin he lifter my face so I was looking at him and said "Anything at all." Then with a smile he kissed my forehead and turned to leave.

I felt the weight of loneliness as soon as he was gone, my heart crying out for comfort. With nothing else to do I went to take a shower allowing the hot water to caress me like loving hands while it washed away my runny make up, but I also let it wash away the things that were not physical but those things that were purely mental, the fear, the dread, the loneliness. I stayed in the shower until the water turned cold indicating that was done. I stepped out into the cold of the bathroom and wrapped a towel around my body. I walked out into the into the room, as soon as I reached the bed the power in the hotel went out. I don't know how long I stood there before I realized I was no longer alone, But before I could react, cold hands grabbed me from behind. Actual real hands, one arm wrapped around my waist the other reached up to cover my mouth, I struggled trying to pry myself out if those hands my shouts muffled by the big ungodly sized hand. My struggled were so great I lost my towel feeling the cold hotel room air chilling my now exposed skin.

As I struggled I could hear his breathing which was labored for reasons I didn't know. As my struggles began to subside, Michael slowly slid the hand that was covering my mouth down, his arm now resting on my jugular. He was going to strangle me, At that thought he began to put pressure cutting off both my breath and my screams. I felt the world going black and my last thing I was aware of was his deep dark demented voice whispering "MINE"

* * *

**_Hey my readers, I hope you enjoy the story, Oh and FYI this is not the end... Muah hahahaha..._**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hello People... hows it goin', were on chapter 5 ya chapter 5... were you waiting for me well here I am... First things first though, Thank you all of you who reviewed, every time I got a review I got all giddy and exited and then I read the, and truly you are the reason I keep writing. I aspire to be a published author, there are enough Ideas in this brain of mine, and It just makes me happy to know that you enjoy my work so without further ado I present chapter 5**_

_**I do not own Halloween or it likeness**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 5**

I wasn't dead, but as I opened my eyes taking in the darkness and smelled the dampness of earth, I wished I was. As details returned slowly like pieces of a puzzle I realized that it wasn't the house Michael Myers had been referring to in his bloody messages, it was exactly as I had reared.

He was laying claim to me.

I remembered the way his eyes had felt on me as I had spoken to Deputy Steven Tanner, he had claimed me as his, and that was that. I looked around, my eyes coming in contact with the large, not unmasked figure of Michael Myers. He sat in a chair in the corner, his form hunched over, his long dirty blond hair hung covering his face. He was so big, like a giant, but weren't most violent people oversized . The shape, Indeed though with no mask on he looked more like a man.

My breath hitched when suddenly he was standing up and striding towards me, I enfolded my arms around my naked body trying to shield myself, but was roughly grabbed by the hair and slammed into the bed, I put my hands up to protect myself but my hands were both promptly pinned over my head in one of his large hands, this other hand cupped my cheek brushing the hair out of my face. My breathing was labored because of the weight of his massive form, his cold eyes searched my face, I didn't know what he was trying to find but he seemed to enjoy looking at my face. His hand caressed down from my cheek down to my sore bruised neck, I hissed as he probed the bruises.

His hand returned to my face, his thumb tracing my lips, before he lowered his lips to entrap mine in a harsh, clumsy kiss. He held his lips to mine for a few seconds before finally pulling away. He leaned up and trailed his hand down my body caressing my breast and then heading further south. A caress that lasted less time than the kiss, he seemed to get angry as he grabbed my throat again squeezing tightly before letting go and leaving me to gasp for air, his presence only lasting long enough for him to don his mask and grab his knife before leaving through a door I hadn't noticed before. I was hopeful up until I heard the undeniable sounds of locks.

When the noise stopped I was left cold naked and confused. I didn't understand, why was I here prisoner of Michael Myers? Why had he tried to show me affection and then hurt me? So many questions I didn't know how to answer, but the most pressing was, was I going to make it out of here alive?

* * *

_**I apologize for the length or lack there of, but I promise Everything will be explained. REVIEW. And if your having trouble putting a face to Deputy Steven Tanner, google or go to youtube and search for Chester See, he was my muse. **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hola... Wow, I am in awe... the repose to my story has been better than I thought, I soooo Appreciate the reviews and those who even if they didn't review still read my story, I hope I can continue to make you Proud and NOW PRESENTING CHAPTER 6 FOR YOUR EYES TO READ! LOL**_

_**I do not own Halloween or its likeness, Booyah, oh and sorry this chapter is a tad racy for the kiddies, so if you are under the age of 16 do not read this... love ya but I did rate it M...**_

**Chapter 6**

Too much time had passed and the darkness and cold was getting to me, did people even realize I was missing, of course they had to, it was plenty obvious. But how many more people died in the time I was locked in the darkened dungeon of this psycho. I got up and walked over to the door which was old with chipped white paint, the door was obviously from some time in the seventies if the door knob was any indicator. I twisted and pulled at the handle but to my dismay it was locked. Yeah, it was quite obvious, but for a second I allowed myself to hope. One slip up, one single mistake and I would be out of there faster than you could say Michael Myers. My imagination was at full blast as I took in my surroundings, so much for writers block, I had a myriad of story ideas. All that came to me in waves of living words and sentence structures, people and places, ideas and events. I was on fire, it was a shame that I could not write these precious ideas down.

As I sat there helplessly thinking about anything other than my current situation, a face came to mind, a smile that had melted my very foundation from the first moments I was blessed to see it. His laughing eyes and shy blush, Deputy Steven Tanner. I lay down on the bed my body cradled into itself in a fetal position to protect me from the cold. I closed my eyes imagining his kind eyes, hoping that I could see them again and not just in my mind. With those thoughts I doze off having the best dreams my mind could conjure...

* * *

My dreams had taken a bad turn by the time I was roughly awaken by my captor, I could still see the lifeless eyes of the Deputy staring back at me. But as I felt my arms being wrenched above my head and the old mattress dip with the new weight of my captor, my dream almost seemed more desirable. His large hand wrapped itself around my throat as he again lowered his lips to mine in a rough kiss, he lingered at my lips the tip of his tongue coming out to caress the seam of my lips.

For reasons I could not yet fully understand, he pulled away then and tightened his grip around my neck, his fierce eyes like daggers, his large hands cutting off the air from and to my lungs. Tears began to stream down my face as he again pressed his lips to mine his tongue forcing itself between my lips, and then understanding dawned. He wanted me to open up to him, react like a lover and not like a prisoner. I was angry at this point, how could he expect that of me. He was like a child, throwing a tantrum because he didn't get what he wanted, well two can play that game, I was scared of him but I still was not going to give him what he wanted. I locked my jaw to prevent entry smiling when he seemed to get angrier.

My smile quickly died and I quickly regretted my decision, he let go of me and got up off the bed angry he spun around looking for something, seeing his knife he grabbed it, I thought he was going to kill me and at that point I welcomed it. I covered my eyes as he spun around with his arm raised, malice in his face. I waited, eyes closed, for the final blow that would end my life but it didn't come. I felt the bed jump and I opened my eyes to find the knife embedded in the bed before me, as I stared at the handle my sight began to blur, I just sat there staring, my vision unfocused.

Suddenly I was hefted up by the neck and slammed against the cold stone wall opposite the bed just to the left of the door. My eyes stared into the dark pools of his eyes as he again brought his lips down to mine, tired and scared and unable to breathe or move I closed my eyes and this time when his tongue caressed the seam of my lips I opened to him, picturing a face that had become something of a staple of hope for me, Steven Tanner. His tongue explored the debts of mine with a kind of clumsiness that reminded me a lot of my first kiss, juvenile and inexperienced. He moved me from the wall to the bed not breaking the kiss once. I could hear the clatter of the knife as it hit the concrete ground.

His big hand moved from around my neck which I was grateful for, then down to caress my breast. His hands kneading and rubbing roughly at my soft mound. He finally broke the kiss but didn't leave, he rose up to stare down at my body, I wanted to cover myself from his inspection, but feared that it would have some of the same ramifications as my full on refusal to allow him entry to my mouth. His hand move from my breast down my stomach to the v between my legs. He began to stroke me there almost as if experimenting. I was disgusted and scared, but my body reacted as if it were on a different wave length. He stroked and stroked until he felt my wetness. I was breathing heavily trying to control my traitor body, but when his finger found its way inside my body I shivered, he stopped his finger inside me. He looked up at my face and pulled his finger out then pushed it back in, he saw the way she reacted and kept doing it over and over. I was angry he was forcing me to enjoy his touch, I shuddered as he continued to play with my most intimate parts, his mouth coming down on mine as I suppressed an unwanted moan of pleasure. My face was wet with tears, my breathing shuddering. He stopped then removing his hand, he looked down at my face, his eyes curious as his hand roughly whipped away tears. He got up and I feared further punishment for my obvious refusal but he just spun around and sat in the chair in the corner. hanging his head, he just sat there statuesque for a while breathing hard.

Slowly as his breath became soft and calm I lay there on that tattered old mattress, my heart beating and my lungs working to catch the breath that had eluded me. I rose my hand to my bruised throat and felt the soreness.

I closed my eyes and gathered my body into itself...

My eyes flew open as I remembered something...

* * *

_**Ooooh what did she remember... I hope you enjoyed this lovely chapter from your friend DedeLove, please review...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hello People that are awesome, so I know I've been gone a while but you all know how crafty that nasty thing called writers block can be. If you were waiting anxiously to find out what she realized sorry you will have to wait a tad longer love, because...**_

_**I do not owe Halloween or its likeness, ya wasn't fast enough to beat john carpenter. FYI: Just a side note did you know that the original Halloween was in fact a low budget movie... ya I know right? look at it now, yup.**_

**Chapter 7**

**(this is going on at the same time as chapter 6)**

I brushed my fingers through my dark brown hair, frustrated because time didn't seem to be on my side. Three Days had gone by and there was still no sign of Kasey Moore. I didn't want to face the fact that she might be dead, but I also didn't want to get my hopes up only to find her lifeless body, and trust me there had been plenty occasions where I thought that would be the case. Any time a call came in because somebody had found the unidentified body of a woman my stomach was in knots. I hadn't been a deputy long, but never had it felt so personal, never had I looked at a case as anything more than an outsider, but this woman had consumed my every thought since the moment I saw her in that Gothic queen outfit. Sure it hadn't been long but I felt a connection to her as if I had known her all our lives. Like she had always been there, and when I'd gotten the call for the house party, I had taken it even though my shift was almost over. Then I'd found her looking so crumbled and lost on that bed room floor and I knew I wanted to protect her, but even after telling her that, I had failed.

The death count was high, especially since it was now November, Michael Myers usually was done after Halloween, but this time it looked as if the town would be severely depleted of people if he was not caught soon. His murders were more random than usual, misdirected, almost as if Michael Myers had a personal vendetta against the world. How could any one man be so difficult to catch as if the world swallowed him whole until it was time to kill again.

The sparse police force had been divided into patrolling and looking out for the citizens of Haddonfield, and searching abandoned houses and barns and anywhere they believed Michael Myers would be. One of the first places they had checked had been the former home of Michael Myers, and the current home of Kasey Moore, but to no avail, and I was so sick of this shit I felt like a failure, like I was letting Kasey down. I shuddered to think that time when running out and that soon the call for an unidentified body would turn out to be that of Kasey Moore.

I could not fathom why he had taken her, it didn't make sense that a heartless killer would take a hostage, but when the trail of bodies led up to her hotel room, and none of the bodies had been hers, it had been plenty obvious that he had taken her. He was a killer, what could he possibly gain from taking her? My mind had revisited that fact countless times and was once again going over it when I felt someone hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Steve, how you holding up? You look like shit that ain't slept in days."

"I can recall a time when you looked like this too." I snapped only to regret it instantly, I was such a prick. The loss of his only daughter had been hell on Sheriff Lee Brackett, and it was also a sore subject. "I'm sorry Sheriff, I didn't mea..."

"No its fine, I understand. I know you didn't mean it. This is hard for me too. Kasey Moore was like a daughter to me since the first time I met her, a kind smile always on even when it was plainly obvious in her eyes that something was bothering her, a kindness unmatched. I can't imagine the kind of torture shes going through. But we'll find her, we will." He was such a kind guy and the best damn boss you could ever have, but it worried me that he would not be able to handle the job much longer. If his age wasn't bad enough, it was doubled by the fact that Michael Myers loved to hunt in this town. So his soul and body were older.

"So any luck?"I wished that I had a better answer to that question, but I didn't

"No not yet." I replied discouraged, and though I was discourage I was not giving up hope, many times my searched came up dry, but I wanted to find her and I would.

"Well chin up I..." he was cut off by the static crackling in his walkie talkie, he turned up the volume and listened

"_...female body found dead near the lake, need a bus" _as the words traveled from the device and to my ears I felt my heart drop, as it did every time a female body was discovered.

"I'm coming with you," I said grabbing my jacket and following the sheriff from the room...

_**Da da DAAAA!, so this is my chapter 7 It may look like a filler but the truth is I wanted to give you a little of Deputy Steve Tanners side of the story, so I hope you enjoy and await my next chapter... La La Love Ya**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Aloha, My readers... I hope you are enjoying yourselves so far... Chapter 8 comin' at ya...**_

_**I do not own Halloween Or its likeness, hoorah...**_

**Chapter 8**

**(back to the mind of Kasey Moore)**

I slowly moved my body, starved and thirsty as I was to the edge of the bed, looking back to check and see if Mr. Myers had stirred at all, my hand finally reached the ground and once there I felt around, searching for it. When finally my hand connected with the cool metal object I was searching for. I wrapped my hand around the handle and picked it up, Michael Myers Knife old and rusty but probably dependable, would be the mistake he finally made. I didn't have time to plan, and was just going in on a whim. I was scared, nervous and not at all ready, but when suddenly he was on his feet making his way menacingly towards me. My fight or flight instincts kicked in and when he was close enough I stabbed the knife into his chest, screaming in anger and frustration as I did.

"FUCK YOU!" I shouted shrilly as I pulled the knife out and stabbed again, over and over again with strength coming from adrenalin. He looked up at me his dark eyes clouded in shadow, his hand clamping down onto the wrist in which I held the knife, his grip not at all vice-like as it usually was his strength failing him. His hand dropped and then he collapsed. I got up and started to blindly fumble with the door shocked to see that it was not locked, also glad that I didn't have to find a key or something. Once I hauled open the chipped white door I came out into a man made tunnel, I followed it straight running as fast as I could , not looking back. At the end of the tunnel, about a mile down was a makeshift ladder which I climbed as fast as my malnourished body would let me.

I pushed up the top and realized that it weighed as much and looked like a patch of dirt and bush my body was half out and my hands gripped the first thing they could, which gratefully was a sturdy root, when suddenly I felt a hand grab my ankle. I screamed kicking backwards with the opposite leg and holding on to the root for dear life. "Leave me alone, Leave me the fuck alone you bastard." I shouted crying, my legs flailing madly my vision blurred by my tears.

Strong hands gripped me by my arms as I no longer felt the hand gripping my ankle, as I was hefted I fought against the arms that held me, fearful that it might be Michael Myers himself, My mind was in too much turmoil, I didn't have the mental capacity to think of how little sense that made. My tears and yells were violent but slowly dissipating and my voice becoming raspy with exhaustion. I was malnourished, under hydrated and weak from fighting. I just wanted to sleep.

"Kasey, please, I'm just trying to help you calm down." that voice, the one that had helped me through it all, the one in my mind telling me it would all be okay. I stopped struggling and turned around and through blurry tear stained eyes I saw his face, Deputy Steven Tanner. I wrapped my arms around his neck and planted a grateful kiss on his lips. He stood there stiff and shocked for a second but warmed up to the kiss. As he lowered us to the ground I felt the chill of the cold autumn air on my nude body, I shivered as I vaguely felt a jacket around my shoulders, but was too wrapped up in the warmth of his athletic body to notice who had done it. I also vaguely heard him calling to others causing them to flood around me, some going to the tunnel and some searching the area. It was then my eyes began to weigh a ton, and screamed their need to be closed, I obliged allowing sleeps sweet oblivion take me...

_**Hope you Enjoyed it... Hey hey hey, you just stop right there, its not over yet dearie... We still have things to come... TTYL soon!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**HEYYYYYY! Readers, I was just reading all my lovely reviews and I just have one thing to say to you all 3 people 3... Enjoy chapter 9 and Please review, it makes me happy in pants... Jk but please review...**_

_**I do not own Halloween or its Likeness... Muah**_

**Chapter 9**

**(nearly a year later)**

It was a few days into October and as the numbers on the calendar grew so did my anxiety. It was once again close to that dreaded time, another year a whole lot of new opportunities for mass murder. I never really to felt at ease, because as it turned out Michael Myers had again escaped. It seemed impossible to kill that monster, any normal mortal man would be dead with the wounds I'd inflicted, but not him, not the shape. He was not normal. The first opportunity I had gotten, I had began to write my story, others had told me to give myself time to heal but I had needed to tell it while it was fresh. Not that I would easily forget my ordeal, but the emotion was there and I felt that instead of just telling people over and over, I would put the story out there so that those curious enough had easy access. Now my story and personal torture was a best seller, and though the book had ended, my personal story hadn't, it was only in remission. Everyday I feared he would come back to take me, kill me. After all in his eyes I did betray him in a lot the same way he others had, I had killed him, or at, least tried. Everyone believed that my story was over, after all it had been almost a year with no retribution, but I was not so easily swayed. I allowed myself to live, I wrote my story, I allowed myself to fall in love, but I always erred on the side of caution, never going out alone after dark, always double, triple checking locks and window to ensure that they were properly closed.

My life had moved forward and I had tried my best to go with it but at this point I had yet to get closure, my heart had all but stopped when I had been told that Michael Myers was no where to be found having escaped through a hidden door within the tunnel and small underground room that had been my prison. I had given up the house when I found out that the hidden door had led right into my basement, in fact the little underground room was the part of my basement that had been blocked off. Apparently anytime anyone went into that particular part of the basement they would be killed. A fact that the real estate agent had left out, I had been encouraged to pursue legal action against him, but that would not give me my life back, instead I had talked him into either giving me back the money I had paid for the house and breaking our agreement or finding me another home. He chose the latter of the two choices which in turn brought me to a beautiful three bed room house on an entirely different street.

Did I want to stay in Haddonfield, no I would've liked to leave but there was a big reason I could not, Deputy Steve Tanner had become important to me, he'd been there for me when this ordeal had started, and he was with me all the way through. Whether it was in my mind or after I had been found. He had protected me and love had grown fairly easily, his smile was contagious, his way of being was amazing and the way he protected me was beyond the call of duty, and I appreciated him for everything he'd done.

The high pitched scream of the tea kettle jolted me out of my thoughts, I went into the kitchen, and dropped a peppermint tea bag into my favorite mug and added the hot water, then I added honey and stirred, inhaling the minty sweet smell of the peppermint and honey mixture. I walked to the living room and sat there enjoying the solitude of the evening. Relaxing, something I took advantage of every chance I got. The sound of a car pulling into the drive way put me on alert, I put my tea down on the coffee table and made my way to the front window. I smiled to see that it was Steve, but his haste caused me alarm.

"Whats wrong?" I asked my alarm causing me to miss the paper he held in his hand.

"This." he responded handing me the paper, which in fact was a photograph, I looked at it and my blood froze in my veins. It was a crime scene photo depicting a brutally murdered woman and the words "Mine" written in blood on the brick wall of the building behind her. I dropped the photo faintly hearing Steve saying that it had just happened...

_**OOOOH did you see that coming, eeek... I hope you enjoyed this chapter, sorry it took so long... You know they say writers blocks a myth, but if it is then I don't know what was up with me... whew. I know where the story is going, but I couldn't quite get it to flow right, and that was my problem... thanks for your support. Please Review!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hello once again movers and shakers... Its me again... I'm sorry about the amount of time it has taken me to update, but it seems that as we come to the conclusion of our story, and that is exactly what this is, the concluding chapter in my Halloween Fanfic, the harder it is to word it... thank you to all my followers and reviewers, hope that when I write more fanfics that you will check them out... La la love you**_

_**I do not own Halloween or its likeness, boom shaka laka!**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Chapter 10**

Everything seemed muted after that, I could scarcely remember Steve dragging me up the stairs to the bedroom, within the background of my tragedy I saw him pull out a small duffel bag and begin filling it with clothing. "What are you doing?" I asked confused, I knew that if I allowed myself to think that I would comprehend what he was doing, but cold certainty made what he was doing make little sense to me. Why run, running never worked.

"I'm packing us a bag so we can go somewhere else until we find him." He responded only pausing slightly to look at me.

"Why, it seems I'll never be..." My words died in my throat, It was back, the cold eyes that felt like hands on my skin. "He's here." I whispered just as the power in the entire house went out. I didn't move, frozen in my place seated with my back against the headboard.

"Here, call 911." he said handing me a phone and retrieving the gun from the side table that sat between the bed and a white armchair that was positioned in the corner of the room to the left of the bedroom's door. Holding the gun with two hands in front of his body, he made his way out the door down the hall. As he left I flipped open the cell phone and dialed 911, it rang a couple of times before someone answered. I was about to speak when an all too familiar form came into the room, his huge hand wrapped around Steve's neck suspending him mid air. I shrieked as his other huge hand made its way towards me, but instead of grabbing me as I'd expected, he grabbed the phone from my hand, the last thing I heard from the phone was a frantic _"Hello, hello whats your location?" _before it went soaring across the room only to shatter into bits. I would have laughed at the irony of Michael shattering the phone in a lot the same way he had shattered my life, but now didn't quite call for laughter even if the laughter was cynical in nature.

Michael sent Steve flying through the air in the same direction he had tossed the phone as if Steve weighed as much as the phone, though the loud sickening thud created on impact was nothing close to the small cracking of the tiny insignificant phone. I made a move to go check on him, concern for the man I loved outweighing fear, but before I could move more than an inch, those big hands grabbed me by the back of my neck pulling me back against him. It was amazing the amount of strength he had, hefting me with one hand even though I was struggling violently. The next thing I remember was the white walls coated in shadows coming forward to meet me as I was slammed violently into it face first into it. The fight left me as the blow caused me delirium, it was enough force to knock stars into my vision but not enough to knock me out.

He tossed me onto the bed, his huge body looming over me as he ripped my clothes to shreds. Once I was naked I tried my damnedest to cover my exposed flesh only to have both my hands pinned over my head in one of his monster palms, with the other he brought his knife up and painfully carved the word "MINE" into my thigh, when he was done he stared at the angry red, bloody lines, cocking his head side to side scrutinizing his work. It was at that moment that a loud shot rang in the air, Michael grunted coming to his full height. His head shooting over in the direction where he had tossed Steve, my eyes followed his to a very hurt Steve standing tall one hand aiming the gun he kept hidden in the clothing dresser, while the other clutched his bruised ribs.

I wanted to scream in terror as Michael made his way towards Steve, walking as if unaffected by the bullets Steve was actively firing at him. Michael knocked the gun out of his hand , but Steve wanted to get in a few blows, he landed several well placed punches to Michael's chest, face and stomach, slowing him down if only a little. But before he could swing again, Michael brought his hand up and grabbed Steve around the throat slamming him into the wall behind him and the tossing him into the large mirror over the dresser. Steve's body crashed into the glass causing it to shatter, then his body fell and landed on top of the dresser. I gasped as he lay motionless, my heart aching as silent tears rolled down my eyes. It was at that moment that the sweet sound of sirens and the bright red white and blue glare of flashing lights flashed through the windows.

I looked up at Michael who once again had his kitchen knife in his hand, his slow menacing strides promising retribution. He stood over me his knife poised for a kill blow, I scooted away as fast as my sore bleeding thigh would allow only to have his huge vice like hand clamp down on my ankle, pulling me back towards him and holding me there as he lowered the knife, almost as if in slow motion. Faintly I heard gunshots as I felt the burning pain as the knife embedded into my left shoulder instead of my heart, where I suppose he was aiming. I screamed hoarsely as the white hot pain spread from my arm down to my fingers. Yanking the knife Michael turned to face his new opposition, the small team of the Haddonfield police force. He was close now the barrage of bullets only slowing him slightly. When it seemed there was nothing else, the loud telltale sound of a shot gun blasted brightly into the dark room blowing Michael back and finally knocking him down.

It was at that moment that a very tired looking sheriff Leigh Brackett, his eyes full of hate. As he stared down at the unmoving shape, the monster that seemed to haunt him forever. His Moby Dick. He turned to the other officers, shouting orders that I faintly heard as I looked over at the still unmoving form of the man I had grown to love, the man that had protected me throughout this whole ordeal. I wanted to hold him, to check if he was okay, it was too dark for me to be able to tell whether or not he was breathing, and it scared me.

Everything went by in a blur of actions, I was dressed in a pair of sweats and a tank top that belonged to Steve and strapped to a stretcher and taken to the hospital, I didn't want to go yet, not until I found out if Steve was alive, but it was out of my hands. I rode to the hospital, not talking answering questions as vaguely as possible, silent tears flowing. Was it over I sure hoped so...

* * *

I was stitched and bandaged, my physical pain fixed but my mental state would never be the same. I lifted up the blanket and looked down at the bandage that covered the scars that would forever remind me of who I belonged to, if only in his mind. I wanted to cry but even if I didn't feel all cried out, I was more concerned for other things. I hadn't heard word from anyone as of yet as to the condition of Steve, my mind substituting the truth with the worst case scenario. I tried to stand but the pain in my arm and thigh was too great and I couldn't.

At that moment the door to my room opened and the nurses wheeled in a bed that contained a sleeping form.

"excuse me." I rasped. "Isn't this supposed to be a private room"

"I thought you wouldn't mind the company." the voice did not come from either of the nurses, it came from the form which I had thought was sleeping, but apparently wasn't, it was Steve. To say that my heart burst with relief would be an understatement. I was overjoyed and tried again to get up to go to his side, but the nurses quickly came to stop me as he said, " Don't try to move, your hurt. You can kiss me when you feel better." his eyes gleamed with humor, courageously making me smile in turn.

It turned out that while he had looked dead, he had been quite lucky that he was not in fact dead with the injuries he had gotten, he had three broken ribs, a broken arm and a huge gash down his right leg. He had a few minor scrapes and bruises from the major beating but other than that he was fine. I was amazed. As far as Michael was concerned, the police had apparently had a special metal box created for transport, which they put in a armored truck and transferred to solitary confinement. Where he would await trial. I was a little concerned that he was not dead after that slew of bullets, but he was the un-killable Michael Myers, the shape, the monster that would always haunt me...

* * *

"Hi, I'm Kasey Moore." I said extending my hand to the blond haired woman before me, she looked up at me a kind smile plastered on her lips, a tinge of insanity shone in her brown eyes, but who wouldn't be insane, I felt insane most days.

"Hi, I'm Angel Myers." she replied curiosity in her eyes, but then recognition lit. " Yeah, I know who you are." she got up and crushed me with a bear hug. "I'm so sorry." tears flooded her eyes, as she hugged me, I was taken aback but I figured she knew of my ordeal. After all she had contacted me. She let go and sat motioning for me to sit in the chair across from her, I did. "I am sorry for bringing up this horrible ordeal, but when I read your book, and what my bro... ther" she seemed to force those words out. "did to you I knew that you were exactly the person I wanted to talk to."

"Yeah?" I asked curious, her reasons for wanting to see me had been a little more than vague when she had spoken to me over the phone, but when she had told me who she was I had had to come. "So what can I do for you?" after the horrific and triumphant end to my story I had released the second book which I had titled "The Journey to Closure" which had been the ending I had always wanted to my first book. Nearly a month after its release I had gotten a call I had not been expecting, a call from the one and only Angel Myers also popularly known as Laurie Strode. I had been aghast and had accepted the invite with much more than curiosity.

"Well, I read both your books and knew that you were exactly the person I had wanted to help me."

"Oh, sure, what can I do for you?"

"I want to tell my story and could use your help telling it. You write in a way that tells the truth and I see that your not like that bastard Dr. Loomis, you are not a walking talking publicity stunt, profiting from others torture. And I think people need to know my story. I dont expect you to work for free, hows 15% revenue?" she had come prepared but I would have none of her money.

"Angel, I will not accept a penny of your money." I paused noting the hurt in her face, " but I would gladly help you tell your story."...

* * *

_**THE END...**_

_**Well people that's all she wrote, so to speak, I hope you enjoyed my story, please review... Thanks for your support, muah!**_


End file.
